


Comeback

by az90971



Series: passion [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: passion [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472210
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

萨菲罗斯再一次见到克劳德·斯特莱夫是在某个连名字都叫不上来的小镇。那天，作为神罗英雄的他接到了临时命令，他需要带领小队去清理出现在某座小镇附近的不可控野兽。但当他同他的同事到达任务地点的时，他只看到了满地的野兽实体和正擦着大剑上残血的金发青年。

“这……都是你干掉的？”一名三阶特种兵试探着问，听他的语气，似乎不能相信眼前的一切。  
“是啊，难道这是神罗的保护动物？”戴着帽兜的金发人的语气听上去并不算友善。  
“名字。”这次发问的是萨菲罗斯，他自认为他的声音听起来和平日无异。  
“……没兴趣告诉你。”看着萨菲罗斯，脱下帽兜的克劳德犹豫了片刻说……此时正担心租来的陆行鸟死活的他大概不会注意到银发英雄脸上那稍纵即逝的惊讶表情。  
“喂！你这是什么态度！”站在萨菲罗斯身边的三阶特种兵大声呵斥，“和萨……”  
“和萨菲罗斯先生说话需要用敬语吗？”走向陆行鸟的克劳德说，“那是你们的‘规矩’，不是我的。”  
伸手拦住身边冲动的新人特种兵，萨菲罗斯盯着正蹲下检查濒死陆行鸟的金发青年。

确认了陆行鸟状态后，失去了租来的交通工具的克劳德叹了口气。看样子，押金肯定是要不回来了，而且他还要为此付上一笔赔偿金，这对囊中羞涩的他来说不是什么好事。他不应该见到失控的野兽就立即进入战斗状态，至少应该先去镇上谈好价钱再来这里，他只是个途经此地的旅人，不是除暴安良的‘义工’。作为‘万能工’，他不该这样没有‘职业素养’，不谈钱就干活不该是他的本性。

“要搭直升机吗？”萨菲罗斯看着那个沮丧的家伙的背影问。  
“我没钱。”克劳德头也不回地说，此刻他正盘算着要花多久才能走回镇上，如何去索取一些报酬。  
“米德加，免费。”  
“……还有位置吗？”克劳德转头，虽然他并不清楚为什么萨菲罗斯会主动让他搭直升机，但是可以免费去米德加对他来说还是有些‘吸引力’的，尽管他不会为此付出什么‘代价’，不管是现在还是将来。  
“只要跟上来，你还有机会。”萨菲罗斯拍了拍身边怒气冲冲的三阶特种兵的肩膀，“走吧。”

从刚才金发青年的反应判断，萨菲罗斯认定这个‘克劳德 斯特莱夫’并不同自己‘熟识’，也或许是自己出现了‘幻视’，这个金发家伙的长相只是和那个小家伙有些相似而已。带着这种怀疑，萨菲罗斯‘刻意’将那个搭便机的家伙安排到和自己同一架直升机上，如果可以多观察一会儿，大概他可以做出‘正确’的判断。

“……克劳德 斯特莱夫。”  
当听到金发家伙告诉别人名字的时候，萨菲罗斯虽然‘震惊’，但他的脸上却没有出现任何的表情变化。

“克劳德？斯特莱夫？协助者名单上没有这个人……”坐在萨菲罗斯身边的三阶特种兵小声嘟囔着，“而且，这个名字……”  
“试试C，l，o，u，d；S，t，r，i，f，e。”萨菲罗斯低声说着的同时还不忘瞄了眼坐在对面的金发青年。  
“嗯……”三阶特种兵在手机屏幕上飞快的打字，但当他看到查询结果的时候却皱起了眉，“先生，这个人恐怕是已经……”  
“没有同名吗？”萨菲罗斯问话的时候依旧是盯着那个金发家伙。  
“没有的，先生。”三阶特种兵低声说，“那把大剑也很可疑……需要我通知公司做好后援吗？”  
“你认为我无法对付他吗？”银发英雄转头看着身边的三阶特种兵，他的脸上还带着‘官方微笑’。  
“当然不……只是那家伙可以单独对付那些猛兽，或许有些实力。”三阶特种兵盯着克劳德，他的眼中带有了些许‘敌意’。

“万能工？”与克劳德交换了姓名信息后，还坚持与这个陌生的金发青年聊着天的二阶特种兵疑惑地说，“我是第一次听到这种职业……您就是以这个职业来注册您的武器和魔石吗？”  
“注册？”克劳德的语气暴露了他的‘疑惑’，他本应将这个问题随便地搪塞过去。  
“这么说，您的武器未经注册，您也不是神罗公司批准的‘协助者’……那么您考虑过加入神罗公司吗？以您的实力，或许有可能成为特……”二阶特种兵说着，但他的话却被‘不礼貌’地打断了。  
“没兴趣。”克劳德摇摇头。  
“那么太遗憾了。”二阶特种兵苦笑一下，“若您不愿意成为神罗公司的正式员工，作为被认证的‘协助者’也是不错的选择。但是，我需要提醒您，不要随便加入其它组织，比如‘雪崩’，即使是为了钱，和神罗公司作对不是什么明智的选择。”  
“嗯。”克劳德敷衍地回答。  
比起‘是否加入神罗还是雪崩’这种‘无关紧要’的问题，克劳德目前更想知道他所处的究竟是什么‘环境’。这似乎是一个‘和平’的世界，至少在这个世界里，萨菲罗斯还是‘神罗英雄’……神罗英雄，真是一个遥远的梦啊……思索着，克劳德抱着双臂靠在椅背上，此时的他根本不知道‘神罗英雄’已经偷瞄他了几次。

当直升机接近‘目的地’的时候，瞥见看着窗外景色的克劳德差点将‘这里哪里’问出口。那不是他熟悉的‘米德加’，不是那个被八座魔晄炉包围的城市，不是那个被贫富区分上下层的城市……不，这座城市的确是被魔晄炉包围，只是炉子的样子不是克劳德记忆中的样子，这才使他一时迷惑……这个世界中的‘米德加’是座被绿色植被层叠环绕的洁净城市，样子就和克劳德曾在神罗大厦展示厅里看到的那张‘新米德加’的预想图出奇的相似。  
“欢迎来到米德加。”就在克劳德看着‘米德加’出神的时候，坐在他旁边的二阶特种兵说。  
“哦，嗯。”克劳德含糊地答应着，此刻他只想快些下直升机，然后去‘探索’这个‘新’世界。

坐在对面的萨菲罗斯看得出，虽然那个金发青年在全力掩饰，但那家伙对‘米德加’的‘好奇’已经全写在了脸上，那表情就和那个第一次在飞机上看到米德加的小家伙何其相似。

尽管克劳德希望可以在米德加近郊下直升机，但他还是被带到了神罗大厦楼顶的停机坪上。  
“谢了。”  
下了直升机的克劳德头也不回地挥了挥手，他应该还记得如何从神罗大厦出去，即使这座大厦已经全然和他记忆中的不同……大概凭借‘直觉’他还是能走出这里的吧……

“请等一下！”二阶特种兵带着士兵追上克劳德，“您不能这样离开。”  
“为什么？”背着破坏剑的克劳德转身，“我可没钱付机票。”  
“您不能携带未经注册的武器和魔石进入米德加，而且，您并不是被允许携带那些危险品的人。”二阶特种兵虽然使用敬语，但语气却是不容商量的。  
“哦？”握住破坏剑剑柄的克劳德转向对方，“又是神罗的规矩吗。”  
“未经神罗公司允许，任何人不得携带具有攻击性的器具。”二阶特种兵说，“既然您来到米德加，就要遵守相关规定，而且您的个人信息也需要核实。”  
“不允许携带武器……”金发青年微微皱眉。  
此时，克劳德已经做好了‘战斗’准备……尽管此时此地引发冲突对他更为不利，但他并不想一来这个‘新世界’就失去了‘谋生工具’……  
“斯特莱夫先生，请您配合。”二阶特种兵握紧了大剑，“我不希望引起不必要的冲突。”  
“啧。”克劳德盘算如何在做出最有效的攻击，然后‘逃’走，当然了，他还要顾及在不远处‘观摩’着这一切的‘神罗英雄’。

站在直升机旁的萨菲罗斯盯着正与二阶特种兵‘交涉’的克劳德，看得出，那个‘克劳德’并不‘熟悉’米德加的 ‘规矩’，而他记忆里的小家伙可是连士兵手册里细枝末节都能背下来的。  
‘这个克劳德 斯特莱夫究竟是谁？’  
萨菲罗斯思索着，一样的相貌，不同的行为模式，甚至说话的习惯用词都有细微的差别，而且，那家伙是从哪里弄来的那把‘破坏剑’，据萨菲罗斯所知，扎克的那把剑可不是‘量产品’。不过，现在可不是思量那个奇怪的金发家伙的来历的时候……

被拦住去路的克劳德将他的破坏剑由背后取下……此时，他已经做好了‘最坏’的打算……就目前的情况而言，若是想要保住武器和魔石不被‘没收’，那么一场‘冲突’将在所难免。如果自己运气好些，那么他大概可以一路杀出神罗大厦，但对于自己是否能成功，克劳德没有信心，完全的，没有信心。  
“斯特莱夫先生，请您冷静。”松开武器的二阶特种兵双手做着‘安抚’的手势，“您先放下武器，只要说明情况，您也可以获得携带武器的许可。”  
“啧。”  
迅速观察了二阶特种兵身边那几个做好射击准备的士兵，克劳德找了一个‘突破口’。就在二阶特种兵又要说些什么的时候，他突然冲了出去，并向着那名被选为‘突破口’的士兵挥动他的破坏剑。但很‘不幸’，破坏剑的刀背在击中那名士兵前就被挡了下来，挡住他的是神罗英雄，萨菲罗斯……令克劳德惊异的是，他的破坏剑并没有砍在正宗上，而是被某种无形的东西拦下。

“在神罗大厦公然动武可不是明智之举。”  
当听到萨菲罗斯这么说的时候，克劳德才看清拦住破坏剑的是什么‘东西’……是水晶，是在萨菲罗斯右手中汇集、凝结的水晶……这是克劳德未曾见过也不曾想到的情况……

“你有自信走出神罗大厦吗？”  
还未等克劳德回答，萨菲罗斯便挥动手中水晶凝结而成的正宗将对方甩了出去……或许在这里测试一下这个金发家伙的实力也不错，但这么做有什么意义……是又为神罗公司解决一个‘威胁’，如果那家伙算的上一个‘威胁’的话，还是让自己得出一个这家伙不是自己所熟知的‘克劳德 斯特莱夫’的结论……或许自己从一开始就已经认定了，面前的金发家伙并不是‘克劳德 斯特莱夫’，这两个人只是相似，不，不止是‘相似’这么简单，只但从外貌来说，的确是‘一模一样’的……  
“回答我。”右手持着正宗的萨菲罗斯说着，同时他示意其他人不要随意行动。  
“啧。”克劳德瞪着对面以右手持武器的神罗英雄，他只觉得这是对方给于自己的‘侮辱’。  
“你最好识时务。”萨菲罗斯计算着如何在最短时间内让对方束手就擒且不受伤。  
“怎样才能携带武器？”双手持着破坏剑的克劳德问，但他觉得他并不会得到一个‘满意’的答复。  
“加入神罗公司或者成为注册的协助者，协助者就是经过神罗公司认证的坊间的有实力的人员，可以承接神罗公司发布的任务……”站在萨菲罗斯身后的二阶特种兵耐心地解释，“不过即使今天申请注册，您也需要等一段时间才会被审核。”  
“……啧。”显然，这个回答让克劳德并不‘满意’……如果现在被收缴了武器和魔石，那么在接下来的一段时间里，他该如何度日，毕竟他身上并没有多少‘这个世界’的货币。  
“你最好不要那么想。”发现了克劳德在偷瞄大厦边缘防护栏的萨菲罗斯说。  
“我什么都没有想！”放下武器的克劳德大声说着……他的确有些失态，而这是他发觉他大概率无法逃走而造成的。  
“那么，告诉你的选择，战斗还是缴械。”萨菲罗斯看着对方，说实话，他此刻内心不切实际的‘幻想’，他甚至在期望那个金发人连同其他人突然对他说，这是一个玩笑，是个所谓的‘整蛊节目’……期望有人明确地告诉他，他的小家伙从未离开……  
“啧……我……”懊恼地，克劳德将破坏剑插在地上……他这个行为属于破坏了神罗财产，只不过他现在没必要对此负责……  
“什么？”萨菲罗斯看着对方。  
“把报酬给我。”克劳德一字一顿地说着，“那些野兽是我干掉的，所以你们得给我报酬。”  
“报酬？！”一直没有说话的三阶特种兵叫了出来，“你又不是协助者！就算你干掉了那些魔兽，照样可以以非法持有武器逮捕你！”  
“给我，报酬。”无视三阶特种兵的指责，克劳德盯着萨菲罗斯，“现金。”  
“……”面对‘突变’的情况，萨菲罗斯竟没有马上作答。  
“拿到报酬我就离开。”单手持剑的克劳德向着对方伸出手。  
“那么，神罗公司会暂时保管你的武器和魔石。”萨菲罗斯松开手，脱离开主人控制的正宗凭空化为水晶，消失。  
“啧……”  
虽然极度不情愿，但克劳德还是选择‘识时务’，毕竟他不想在这个‘和平’的世界里引起什么不必要的麻烦，何况他还是有机会拿回他的武器和装备，只要他愿意。


	2. Chapter 2

尽管克劳德百般不情愿，但是他还是交出了武器和魔石，但他没想到，萨菲罗斯居然会亲自来接收他的装备。

“没什么想对我说的吗？”接过破坏剑的萨菲罗斯说……掂量着手中的破坏剑，萨菲罗斯认定这把剑拿在手里的质感和重量也同扎克的那把无异，这令他更为‘疑惑’。  
“……您……伟大的神罗英雄……”看着萨菲罗斯，克劳德缓缓地说出。此刻，他并不清楚自己应该说些什么，反正不论说什么他的武器和魔石都不会立刻回到他手中。  
“仅是这样吗？”萨菲罗斯依旧在‘期待’着什么，但目前可以确定的是，面前这个长着和‘克劳德 斯特莱夫’相同脸孔的家伙不会微笑着对他说‘我回来了’。  
“还能如何。”克劳德皱眉，“难道我说些好听的话，你就能把武器还给我？”  
“……”银发英雄俯视着克劳德……如果只是易容模仿，这家伙为什么就连细微的表情都和那个逝去的孩子一模一样；如果是乌泰派来的伪装间谍，那么用这种方法来‘接近’他是否是太过‘愚蠢’了。  
“把报酬给我。”克劳德再次向对方伸出手。  
“……会给你的。”萨菲罗斯微叹了口气……

实际上，克劳德并没有如愿拿到‘现金’，他被告知在米德加已经没有‘现金’的存在了，货币交易早已全通过个人电子账户进行。  
“我带您去登录个人信息，这是出入米德加的必要手续。”走在克劳德前面的二阶特种兵说，“您第一次来米德加吗？”  
“也不是一定要来这里……”克劳德低声说着……在他身后还跟着两名持枪的士兵，其作用大概是为了防止他‘逃走’吧……  
“您来这里想要做什么？”二阶特种兵继续问着。  
“挣钱。”克劳德简短地回答，“你在直升机上已经问过我这些问题了。”  
“我还是建议您成为神罗的‘协助者’。”二阶特种兵自顾自地说着，“否则您的武器和魔石是不会交还给您的……而且，持有未经注册的武器和魔石可是违法的。”  
“我知道了。”克劳德皱眉。  
“请上电梯。市政厅就在神罗大楼内，很方便吧。”停在电梯门口的二阶特种兵回头说，“神罗公司不允许未经注册的私人武装存在。”  
“……嗯。”克劳德已经有些听腻了二阶特种兵对于‘禁止擅自携带武器’的说明。

没有将‘没收’的破坏剑和魔石交给随行的士兵，萨菲罗斯执意要将其亲自送到‘收缴物品保管库’，只是在将东西送交之前，他还有件‘私事’要办。  
“萨菲！”  
就在萨菲罗斯去往特种兵专用训练室的路上，他遇到了休假回来的扎克 菲尔。对于萨菲罗斯接下来要做的事情，扎克是不错的人选。  
“陪我去趟训练室。”萨菲罗斯对迎面过来的扎克说，同时，他在手机上取消了‘使用扎克 菲尔战斗数据’的申请。  
“唉？你把我的破坏剑领出来干什么？”扎克并没有直接回应萨菲罗斯的‘要求’，他的注意力此时已经被对方手里拎着的武器吸引。  
“用这把剑与我战斗。”萨菲罗斯递出他从克劳德手中‘缴获’的武器，“这不是你的那把。”  
“复制品吗？”接过破坏剑，扎克认真地看着这把锈迹斑驳的武器，“保养的真差劲。”  
“走，我已经申请了训练室。”说话间，萨菲罗斯已经向着预定的训练室方向走去。  
“等我一下！”扎克转身快步跟上，“你从哪里弄到这把剑的？复制品？我的粉丝送的？还是你做的？大英雄，随便回答一个问题啊。”  
“一会儿再和你解释……”刷卡进入训练室的萨菲罗斯说，“还有……我遇到了……算了，战斗结束再说。”  
“萨菲罗斯，你什么变的这么吞吞吐吐，不像你啊。”扛着破坏剑的扎克说。  
没有再和扎克‘说明’什么，站定后的萨菲罗斯的左手中凝结出由水晶幻化而出的正宗。  
“开始吧。”持刀的萨菲罗斯说。  
“让刚休假回来的人陪你打架，多少给我申请点加班补偿吧，大英雄。”双手握住刀柄的扎克说，“这东西你从哪里找来的，手感都和我的那把一样。”  
“克劳德交给我的。”  
“什么？！”  
以为自己‘幻听’的扎克还未问出什么，萨菲罗斯的攻击便已到来……持着‘破坏剑’，扎克招架、反击、进攻，在没有‘魔法’参与的战斗中，兵刃的碰撞声响彻特种兵专用训练室……虽然一开始有怀疑，但随着战斗的进行，扎克越发确信这把‘破坏剑’与他注册登记并拥有的那把无异，不论是重量还是质量，都和他的那把毫无异处。而令扎克疑惑的是，他的破坏剑是‘独一无二’的，是神罗公司根据每位一阶特种兵不同的特质而制作的专属武器，即使是他的剑是传承自安吉尔，那也是被强制改造过的，因此，每位一阶战士的武器不应该也不可能存在完美的‘仿造’。  
在与扎克的战斗前，萨菲罗斯本以为这把‘破坏剑’无法承受来自正宗的劈砍，但事实令他意外，这把‘破坏剑’不仅可以接下他的攻击，而且扎克使用这把剑所带给他的战斗体验也同平日的模拟训练没有区别……而就在他又一次刺向扎克的时，猛然间，萨菲罗斯的眼前一片煞白，紧接着他看到了数个快速闪过的画面……双层城市米德加、燃烧的尼布尔海姆、被囚禁的杰诺瓦、奔涌的生命之河、下方祈祷的爱丽丝、与他战斗克劳德 斯特莱夫……随着这些一闪而过画面到来是剧烈的头疼，以至于他不得不中止战斗并按住额头以期缓解这突如其来的‘不适’。  
“嘿！你怎么了！萨菲？！”  
停止攻击的扎克扶着萨菲罗斯的肩膀问着。此时的黑发特种兵着实被吓了一条，他面前的神罗英雄突然停止了进攻，且面色痛苦地弯腰扶额，这情景是他从未见过的。  
“需要帮你叫医生吗？！喂，萨菲？！”  
“我……没事……”右手扶额的萨菲罗斯摇了摇头并站直了身，此时，来自颅内的瞬时剧痛此时已经停止了，他恢复‘正常’了，但刚刚看到的那些画面却没有随着头疼结束而从他脑中抹去。  
“新战术吗？突然吓到我。”扛起破坏剑的扎克说，“你真的没事了吗？”  
“我没事。”萨菲罗斯的语气一如往常。  
“那么现在和我说说这把破坏剑的来历……这么好的仿品。”扎克顿了顿，“你是因为崇拜我才私下定做的吗？再给我弄一把如何？我要送给爱丽丝防身用。”  
“休想。”萨菲罗斯手中的正宗再次化为水晶并消散，“这把剑是克劳德的。”  
“克……劳德 斯特莱夫？”扎克皱眉看着对方，“萨菲罗斯先生，如果要说胡话，五年前你就该说了。”  
“我见到了他。”萨菲罗斯对着扎克伸出手，“破坏剑给我，我去交给保管室。”  
“鬼魂吗？”扎克交出破坏剑的样子有些不情愿，“这么好的仿品……我也想要一把送给爱丽丝，这样我们夫妻就有同种武器了。”  
“那就叫她成为特种兵，说不定她有这个潜质。”萨菲罗斯拎着破坏剑走向训练室门口。  
“她才不会同意。”双手枕着后脑的扎克说，“如果没事了，我就去和法雷米斯博士问候一下……他好像不太喜欢我的样子……”  
“加斯特很中意你。”萨菲罗斯停下脚步，“爱丽丝选择的人不会有错。”  
“真是个不错的夸赞，英雄大人。”说话的时候，扎克笑的很开心，“……等等！你还没告诉‘见到克劳德’是怎么回事！萨菲！”  
但扎克并没有得到‘答案’，萨菲罗斯出了训练室的门就径直走向‘保管室’，将物品做保管登记后，他乘电梯下到科学部所在的楼层，他还有另一件事需要‘确认’。

在等候室坐着的克劳德十分不自在，毕竟他现在还处于被‘监视’的状态。陪同他来‘办理手续’的二阶特种兵坐在他左边，持枪的两名士兵，一名坐在他右边，另一名则站在他前方不远处。克劳德讨厌这种感觉，就像是他不被信任一样，尽管他的确想过要趁机溜走。但是溜走他又能去哪里，按照二阶特种兵的说法，在这个米德加内如果没有身份信息将是‘寸步难行’的。而且，在这个星球上，只要是神罗公司触及的地区，都需要所谓的‘身份认证’。  
‘真是麻烦……’  
暗想着，克劳德忐忑地等待着，他并不知道自己在‘这个世界’里是否会有‘合法身法’，或许这个世界上并不存在‘克劳德 斯特莱夫’，如果是那样，那么事情就有些‘麻烦’了，他又需要编造一些经历，至于那些编造出的东西会不会被采纳，就是他不能控制的。  
“轮到您了。”坐在克劳德一旁的二阶特种兵提醒还处于‘发呆’状态的克劳德。  
“哦。”  
站起身，克劳德走向柜台……他想好了，如果这个世界上没有他的任何信息，他大可以推脱是‘系统故障’……  
“克劳德 斯特莱夫。”  
向工作人员报上姓名后，克劳德‘不安’地等待着，他已经做好了‘最坏’的打算，并且大致规划了‘逃跑’路线……只要他可以逃出去，他大概就会有办法藏身，然后找机会离开米德加……  
“克劳德……斯特莱夫……”工作人员不可置信地看着屏幕上的信息，一再确认个人信息栏上显示的‘死亡’后，他抬头看着面前的人，“先生，请您再说一次您的名字。”  
“克劳德 斯特莱夫。”说完姓名后，克劳德还将自己的名字拼写再次重复……他手指不按节奏地敲着柜台的同时以余光瞥着身边的神罗工作人员……  
“c，l，o，u，d；S，t，r，i，f，e。”工作人员小声念着念着字母，并认真地输入……为什么一个活生生的人站在他面前，而个人信息却是登录的‘死亡’……大概是系统出了问题吧，这么想着的时候，他输完了最后一个字母。  
“还需要多久？”克劳德不耐烦地问着。  
“请稍等。”正要再次验证对方信息的工作人员看到自己的屏幕瞬间花屏，在几声电子爆音后，恢复正常的屏幕上显示的‘克劳德 斯特莱夫’的个人信息也‘正常’了，这过程很快，快到工作人员甚至没空去呼叫紧急维修。  
“怎么了？”看到工作人员惊异的表情的克劳德不安地问。  
“没……没什么……一点系统问题罢了。”工作人员说着又反复查了几次克劳德的信息，显示的结果都一样，是正常的，没有问题的，只是这个人的信息中有五年空白期，而这‘空白期’是他没有权限查询的。  
“您的‘协助者’申请已经受理，审查结果会发至您的手机，请耐心等待。”工作人员恢复了日常的‘工作用语气’。  
“协助者？”  
“是的。”工作人员微笑着说，“您的米德加通行证也已生效，请在手机上查看。”  
“手机……”克劳德掏出自己的旧型号手机，但上面并没有弹出任何信息。

“祝您在米德加愉快。”送克劳德来到来到神罗大厦门口的二阶特种兵说。  
“嗯……再见……”拿着神罗公司赠送的基础功能款手机的克劳德走出神罗大厦，只是现在他不知道应该去哪里或者干什么……

下到科学部楼层的萨菲罗斯径直走向了宝条博士的房间，当然了，他既没有‘预约’也没有敲门。  
“我不记得将你教育成这样没礼貌的孩子。”坐着转椅上的宝条回身，一脸嫌弃地说着。  
“权限卡给我。”拉过椅子坐下的萨菲罗斯说。  
“你的叛逆期是不是太长了，你已经……”放下咖啡杯的宝条轻‘啧’了一声。  
“权限卡。”萨菲罗斯侧头看着自己的父亲。  
“你真是被克里森特惯坏了……”宝条推着眼镜说，“不说清楚，你别想……”

“给，权限卡。”不知什么时候进入办公室的露克蕾西娅将自己的权限卡递到萨菲罗斯的面前，“今晚有空回来吃饭吗？”  
“有的。”接过卡片，萨菲罗斯说，“谢谢您，妈妈。”  
“你不要总惯着他！”宝条皱眉。  
“一会儿和我说说那篇论文怎么回事。”双手撑着萨菲罗斯坐着的转椅椅背的露克蕾西娅说，“发表在我平时不看的杂志上，而且……还和我的理论相悖……嗯……今晚给我好好解释一下。”  
“啧，你又不是什么事都正确。”宝条别开视线，“早点出去，别打扰我工作。”  
“你在查什么？”露克蕾西娅转头看萨菲罗斯前的屏幕，“……嗯？克劳迪亚的孩子？”  
“你们有没有对他做过什么？”萨菲罗斯盯着屏幕看。  
“他是个数值和普通人没有差异的孩子。”露克蕾西娅说，“没有实验和研究的价值。”  
“是吗……”关上查询页面，萨菲罗斯思索着什么……


	3. Chapter 3

离开神罗大厦后，在街上漫无目的走着的克劳德没在意头上掠过几台无人机，但如果他此时是个‘没有合法身份’的人，那么他将会被无人机拦住去路，并被随后赶来的神罗治安兵带走询问。  
‘真是个和平的世界。’  
走在街道的克劳德想着，但在这个‘和平世界’里他不能‘随意’地做‘万能工’。在他离开神罗大厦的时候，送他出来的二阶特种兵曾向他建议可以先去‘职介所’登记，如果有合适的工作，他的手机上会得到推送消息。  
‘首先去找工作，再去找住的地方，。’  
在路口，等待信号灯变换的克劳德打定主意。在随着人群过马路时，他瞅了眼街对面的大厦上巨大的电子屏上播放的神罗宣传片……带来和平的公司、清洁高效的魔晄能源、引领人们走向富裕生活的神罗公司……这一切和他在‘原初世界’里看到的没什么区别。

走在路上，克劳德摸出那只神罗‘赠送’的手机，在‘地图’里查找‘职介所’的位置……查找的过程不算太顺利，他还不太习惯用这只新手机，而边走边翻看手机切实不是一个‘好行为’，而这个行为的后果便是他撞到了人……  
“抱歉。”  
撞到对方的克劳德迅速抬头道歉，而当他看到所撞的对象时，他带着歉意的表情便被‘惊异’取代……初入这个‘未知’的世界，且在不到27小时之内就遇到两个‘熟人’，这似乎太过‘巧合’，尽管‘事实’就是这样的。  
“蒂法？”  
握着手机，克劳德叫对方的名字，但被撞的女孩却是一脸茫然，就像不认识他一样。  
“嗯……没关系……您认识我？”似乎刚结束了手机通话的黑发女孩盯着对方，“您是？”  
“克劳德，克劳德 斯特莱夫。”克劳德看着对方，险些就脱口而出‘你为什么不认识我’这句突兀的问话。  
“克劳德？！”似乎是想起来什么的蒂法脸上是惊讶的表情，“真是好久不见了！”  
“啊……是啊……”克劳德压制住想要苦笑的‘冲动’，的确是‘很久不见’，‘很久’……  
“我记得你是我的邻居……嗯……”蒂法看着克劳德努力回忆着什么，“真是不好意思，我很小就跟着父母搬到米德加……所以……对家乡的印象不深……”  
“是吗，我是今天才来到这里。”克劳德视线从蒂法的脸上移开，看着别处，他还在想怎么‘解释’自己刚来到这里的缘由。  
“要不要来我店里坐坐？”蒂法‘邀请’道，“我从父母那里继承的店。”  
“嗯，好。”没有拒绝‘理由’，克劳德接受了对方的‘邀请’。

在去往车站的路上，蒂法问了些克劳德关于尼泊尔海姆的事情，克劳德只能‘避重就轻’地回答，甚至有些所问非所答，毕竟他不知道关于这个世界太多的事情，而且这个世界有太多和‘他的世界’相异的地方。虽然在这个世界里，‘克劳德 斯特莱夫’的存在并没有被从‘相关人员’记忆中抹去，但他对于这个‘和平世界’来说，依旧是个‘不合理’的存在。  
进站的时候，克劳德小心地观察着别人如何利用手机验证身份进站，但最终他还是在蒂法的帮助下通过闸机，这令他有些‘不好意思’，不过蒂法并没有在意，毕竟‘克劳德 斯特莱夫’只是个第一天到米德加的人。  
“你来的时候没有领市民手册吗？”在车厢内，蒂法问坐在他旁边的克劳德。  
“没有。”克劳德小声回答，并轻摇了摇头。  
“好奇怪……我记得每个进入米德加的人都会被发放市民手册。”蒂法小声说着，继而，她对克劳德认真地说，“手机上也会有推送，要认真看，在米德加生活是需要遵守一些规则的。”  
“嗯，好。”克劳德含糊地回答。  
虽然想再问些关于米德加的情况、问些蒂法的近况、问些关于神罗的种种，但克劳德始终没有主动说些什么，直到列车停下前，他都是在被动地回答蒂法的话。全程克劳德都在尽量少说话，小心地回答，生怕暴露他‘外来者’的身份一般地谨慎应对，但他还是觉得他可能在什么地方‘说漏’，因为他从蒂法的脸上看到了‘困惑’。

独自待在办公室的萨菲罗斯看着手中的‘缴获’来的魔石，除了一颗失去作用的‘复活’魔石，其他几颗似乎感觉不到什么异样。银发英雄不明白为什么‘克劳德’要带着一颗失活的魔石，并且在上缴装备的时候极度不愿交出这颗。很明显的，萨菲罗斯已经察觉到‘克劳德’的‘怪异’之处，不，应该说，从一开始他就明白，今天他见到的‘克劳德 斯特莱夫’并不是他所熟知的那个。  
“死去的人是不可能复活的。”  
看着手中的‘复活’魔石，萨菲罗斯自言自语道，毕竟就算是‘复活’魔石也仅能拯救濒死的人，而真正失去生命体征的人是不可能再次呼吸的。正当萨菲罗斯为自己不切实际的想法苦笑之时，他办公桌上的答录机响起，是助理打来的内线电话。  
“打扰一下，先生，请问您是否需要用午餐。”  
“……嗯，拿进来吧。”  
放下了魔石，萨菲罗斯才发觉时间早已过了午餐时间，现在已经是下午了，再过几小时就到了神罗公司的‘下班时间’了，不过作为‘特种兵’，他从没有过‘正常’的上下班时间。

跟着蒂法来到第七区的克劳德掩饰着自己的‘好奇心’，他控制着自己不将注意力分散到周遭的景物上。在这个世界里，作为商业街的第七区格外繁华，熙来攘往的人群，鳞次栉比的店铺，皆和克劳德印象中的‘贫民窟’完全无法重合。  
“到了。”停下脚步的蒂法在一家店门口停下，“欢迎光临第七天堂。”  
“真是个好名字。”抬头看着店铺的克劳德说。  
“是爱丽丝起的店名，我也很喜欢这个名字。”转动钥匙开门的蒂法说，“离开业还有一段时间，进来坐坐吧，斯特莱夫。”  
“……嗯，打扰了。”极少听到蒂法叫自己姓的克劳德略微愣了一下便跟着蒂法走入店中。  
第七天堂内的装潢也同克劳德印象中的大相径庭，而这一切都在提醒他，‘这个世界是完全不同的’。  
“要喝点什么吗？”放下提包后，蒂法走入吧台，“或者我来决定？”  
“你决定就好……”坐在吧台前的克劳德说。  
“你来米德加打算做什么？”调着酒的蒂法问，“我还以为你一辈子不会离开尼泊尔海姆呢。”  
“找个工作。”双手交叉放在吧台上的克劳德说，“我也会离开家乡的……我……”  
“斯特莱夫阿姨好吗？”蒂法问。  
“啊……嗯……还好。”  
“新闻上说，在五年前，家乡发生了灾难，我……”蒂法放下调酒器表情哀伤地说。  
听到‘灾难’的克劳德顿时紧张了起来，而就在他张口要问‘灾难’是什么的时候，第七天堂的门被敲响。听到敲门声，几乎是和蒂法一同看向门口的克劳德看到了门外站着的爱丽丝和拎着大包小包的扎克。

“打扰了。”站在门外等着蒂法开门的爱丽丝说。  
“哪里，欢迎！”开心地打开店门的蒂法将二人请进来，随后她再次关上店门。  
“唉……可算是可以歇歇了。”双手拎满袋子的扎克走了进来，“比远征还累。”  
“特种兵的体力，不合格！”双手托着包装盒的爱丽丝笑着说。  
“那不一样。”扎克摇摇头，而正当他要接着说什么的时候，他看到了坐在吧台前的克劳德……  
“你有客人？”也看到克劳德爱丽丝问。  
“嗯，我来介绍一下，这是我的同乡，克劳德 斯特莱夫。”引着二人走向吧台的蒂法说，“你们先坐，我去拿些喝的给你们。”  
“克劳德？！”将手中的袋子随意放在堂食桌上的扎克快步走向克劳德，还未等对方做出反应，他便双手捧着对象的脸，并像是要确认‘这是真实存在的人’一般又摸又捏。  
“扎克？”爱丽丝站在黑发特种兵身后‘制止’道，“你在干什么？”  
“你真的还活着？”看着呆滞的克劳德，扎克笑了出来，接着他转身对爱丽丝说，“这就是克劳德，我向你提及过的。”  
“您好。”爱丽丝微笑着向克劳德打招呼。  
“您……您好……”还处在愣神状态的克劳德机械地回答……在这个世界里，爱丽丝活着，扎克还生龙活虎的，这真是太好的……  
“五年前，我听萨菲那家伙说你死了。”坐到克劳德身边的扎克说，“今早我回公司报道时，他却说你还活着，我还不相信……那家伙五年前回公司时候那个样子，我至今都记得，就像真的恶鬼一样吓人。”  
“啊……嗯……”克劳德一时不知道如何回答扎克……不过，他现在明白了一件事，那就是这个世界的‘克劳德 斯特莱夫’已经死亡，所以他才能‘流落’到这个世界里……  
“这断时间你去哪里了，居然五年渺无音讯……”看着克劳德看，扎克还有点不敢相信眼前的‘事实’的样子，“等等……他们对你做了什么？克劳德……你的眼睛……”  
“没……没什么……”下意识地，克劳德慌忙错开与扎克相接的视线……他的魔晄瞳被发现了……如果扎克发现了，那么萨菲罗斯也一定发现了……但是为什么那家伙会放自己离开，居然会放一个未明身份的‘特种兵’离开，为什么……  
“……等你愿意说的时候，都告诉哥哥。”叹了口气，扎克伸手摸了摸克劳德的头发，“哥哥可是很愿意听你唠叨的。”  
“嗯……”含糊地回答后，克劳德低头看着自己交叉的双手……突然的，他有些哀伤……他身边的扎克依旧是那个他所信赖的好友，但应该被扎克‘照顾’的‘克劳德 斯特莱夫’却不是他……他不属于这个世界，他现在所感受到的，所得到的，应该全属于那个已经死去‘克劳德 斯特莱夫’，和他有着相同外貌却拥有不同人生的逝者。  
“差点忘了和你介绍，这是我的妻子，爱丽丝 法雷米斯。”扎克搂过正和蒂法聊天的爱丽丝。  
“您好。”再次同爱丽丝打招呼的克劳德微笑着……爱丽丝的姓氏不是盖恩斯巴勒，这只能说明她没被艾丽米娜收养……而法雷米斯是谁，克劳德却一时想不起来……  
“再一次，你好。”向克劳德挥了挥手的爱丽丝的表情不知为何瞬时凝重，但很快，笑容又回到了她的脸上。

临近正常下班的时候，萨菲罗斯接到了来自露克蕾西娅的电话，大致就是嘱咐今晚要按时回家吃饭。回答了自己一定会按时去的萨菲罗斯挂断了电话，接着，他继续盯着屏幕上只写了几个字的信息‘发呆’。很难得的，神罗英雄居然也不知道应该如何去说某件事……思索了许久，萨菲罗斯还是删去了信息栏中仅有的‘久疏问候’几个字，或许他应该亲自回一趟尼泊尔海姆比较好，毕竟有些事当面和斯特莱夫夫人说比较好。

克劳德一直在第七天堂里坐到天光渐暗，一直听着其他三人聊天的他始终在‘找借口离开’和‘继续待下去’间摇摆不定。他一直插不上话，对于这个世界，他了解太少了，他想要从他人的聊天中得到一些讯息，但同时，他又想马上离开这里，离开这个自己与之格格不入的地方。克劳德甚至有些后悔当初没有坚持要现金，至少在远离米德加的地方，现金远比电子支付有用的多。  
“克劳德，你现在有工作吗？”突然的，蒂法问一直呆坐着的克劳德。  
“还……还没，我本想去职介所……”双手紧握杯子的克劳德慌忙回答。  
“住的地方呢？”蒂法追问。  
“也还没找到。”克劳德低声说。  
“如果你愿意，就留下来帮我几天忙。我的雇工大概还有几天才能回来。”蒂法双手撑着吧台，“工钱我会付给你，在你找到住处之前，雇工的房间你可以使用，如果你不嫌弃的话。”  
“嗯，好……”克劳德点了点头，继而他呡了口杯中的残酒。  
无论怎样，克劳德得以暂时解决了‘住所’和‘工作’的问题，而对于扎克问他的‘为什么不回萨菲罗斯身边’的问题，直到扎克和爱丽丝离开店，他都没有正面作答。


End file.
